Mistress Bishounen's Gameshow!
by Mistress of Bishounen
Summary: Oh No! The FBI gets involved with MB's Gameshow and things go wrong! uh,oh...what will happen now! read to find out!
1. Inroducing Mistress Bishounens Gameshow!

Lady Anime: Hello,and welcome to my fic I hope you all enjoy! ^_^ But first I would like to   
recognize the people that helped me to be able to type a fic since I do not know much about computers and these authoress have put up with my annoyingness(not a real word but I like it)so I could get this done.I would like to thank Biowolf,Schala85,and Kasandora.All these people have helped me out alot and that was the least I could do! ^_^ Ok, now on to the fic which will include me(of course)and some 'guest' of mine. Well here it goes! ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (A/N:the ( ) either mean thoughts or my notes but I will have the A/N before if it is) I do not own zoids its characters and everything else on the anime so dont sue! ( that may have been my first time disclaiming,but for some reason I think it isnt my last...) Oh! *looks around embarassingly* enjoy the fic *cough cough* *runs out the building*  
  
  
  
Lady Anime: welcome to my fic that is all about me!(A/N:not really but I am in it so give me credit!) I have decided to have my first fic as a talk show that will feature some of the zoids characters from chaotic century, new century zero, and guardian force, so madness is most likely to happen. I will tell everyone how it will all go down. I will get the entire zoids cast from the three seasons I have mentioned and I will then have one character from each season to face-off by answering some questions that I have for them both.The character with the best answer will be awarded one point and at the end I will add up the points and a winner will be decided.The winner will be given the choice to advance in the next chapter to face-off with the character that wins the next game in that chapter or the winner can participate in the mystery game that I have chosen which will be very dangerous and painful. If the winner can manage to win the mystery game they will be able to chose a prize which in this chapter will be a PS2 prize pack,a plush liger zero,or a black/blue pen with my name on it! Now that we know the rules, I will now introduce todays contestants!  
  
  
Audience: *whistles,applauds,boo's*  
  
Lady Anime: *evil blank stare* who just booed?!  
  
Audience: *points to the culprits who are Ash and pickachu from pokemon?*  
  
Lady Anime: * looking (censored) off *What are you doing in my fic?!  
  
Ash: Why?! I'll tell you why because ever since you people started making zoid fics we were kicked to the curb! Right pickachu?  
  
Pickachu: PIKA! ( da** straight!)  
  
Ash: I dont know what you just said but somehow, I know it wasnt appropriate for a PG rated fic.   
  
Pickachu: Pika Picka chu! ( what the f*** you gonna do about it!)  
  
Lady Anime: * still looking (censored) off* First off that was the dumest reason for barging into my fic the way you did and if you do not leave,I will be forced to harm you!  
  
Ash: * arguing with pickachu and then notices that the audience has moved far far away from him and then notices Lady Anime aiming a bazooka at him and pickachu, so he tries to make a run for it leaving pickachu behind*  
  
Pickachu: Pika Pikaaa! ( crazy authoress with a bazooka oh s***!) * uses agility to get out of the line of fire but instead runs into Ash causing him to trip*  
  
Lady Anime: *still looking (censored) off* Too late to run! *pulls the trigger and the bazooka missiles launch into the audience stands precisely hitting the two pokemon rejects leaving them both burnt to a crisp*  
  
Ash:*toasted*  
  
Pickachu: *toasted*  
  
*both run out the studio burnt to a crisp*  
  
Lady Anime: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *notices the audience watching her then aims the bazooka at them and the audience starts to stare into sub space whistling innocently*  
  
Audience: * eerie silence* * cricket chirps*  
  
Lady Anime: *puts the bazooka down* Well that was interesting... Ok since we ran out of time and half of the audience seating section has been blown to pieces,we will have to continue in the next chapter.Ciao!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Anime: That was the first chapter of my fic! ^_^ I know that it was short and that it had not one bit of zoids in it that was just the default chapter to see if you would like it. Also if you would like to send in questions for me to ask the characters during the show send in reviews telling who you would like to face off,the prizes,questions that both characters can answer, and who you want to win. If I use your idea I will give you credit at the end of the fic. Last,even though I am new at this I will accept flames and use them to my advantage to become a better writer because these fics are for the readers and I want them to be the best as possible. Please read and review! Ciao! ^_^ 


	2. Bit vs GF Van,papaya choking action!

Lady Anime: Sorry for taking so long for the next chapter but, I was being lazy but now I am ready to do the next chapter! ^_^ But first, I would like to let everyone that might have been confused about how the game is going to work,so I will correctly tell you all how this will work.I will have two characters at a time but the characters will either be from New century zero,Chaotic century,or Guardian force.Then,I will have some questions that both characters will answer after the other and the one with the best answer will be awarded one point,and at the end,the contestant with the most points will be declared the winner and will be able to move on to face the winner of that chapter and so on. Also,the questions can be whatever I feel like asking or a question that some of you might have sent in that both characters can answer.The second option for the winner will be to participate in a mystery game that will be dangerous and painful.Well,now that I have that cleared up we can begin the fic. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids or its characters or anything else on the anime so dont sue!Since I forgot to disclaim pokemon from the last chapter,I will do that now.. *looks and sees the people that owns pokemon with stacks of paper running as fast as they can to catch him before he disclaims pokemon* Oh shoot! *quickly* IDONTOWNPOKEMON! *runs out the building with the pokemon owners chasing after him* (I will make sure I never forget to disclaim again!) (A/N: once again, the ( ) means thought not unless it has the A/N before it! ^_^ )  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lady Anime: Hello!and welcome to my gameshow fic! Todays prizes for the mystery game will be a plastic toy capsule with a surprise inside, a box of Leena's cookies that I stole from her, and a model of a Pteras. Now, todays contestants will be, Bit versus GF Van!  
  
Audience: *Cheers,Applauds*  
  
Lady Anime: Now, shall our contestants please go to your assigned areas.  
  
* Both Bit and Van are taken to their assigned areas by the Lady Anime assistant robots*  
  
Lady Anime: Welcome contestants! I have already explained the rules so,we will begin the game. First question, What is the best way to escape a group of Fan/girls or guys? Bit.  
  
Bit: * eating a doughnut he stole from Leena before the show* * sounding muffled from the doghnut* For the fanguys,lets just say it like this,always wear boots for kicking *ahem* and for the fangirls,I would keep extra clothing with me to throw at them so they would go for the clothes while I make my escape.  
  
Lady Anime: * looking surprised* Wow! that was acually a good answer!  
  
Bit: * standing up from his seat* Hey! Whats that susposed to mean!  
  
Lady Anime: *starting to get angry* Its suspose to mean that you never say anything smart!  
  
Bit: * jumping up and down* What! Thats not true!  
  
Lady Anime: * angrier* WELL THEN MR.SMARTY PANTS PROVE IT!  
  
Bit: *still jumping* OK THEN I WILL!  
  
Lady Anime:* angrier than before* DONT YOU YELL AT ME!!!!  
  
Bit: YOU YELLED AT ME FIRST!  
  
Lady Anime: * looking (censored) off* THATS IT!  
  
Bit: * blank scared look*  
  
Lady Anime: *looking (censored) off* ROBOTS GET HIM!!!  
  
*robots go in front of Bit then out of nowhere missile launchers,machine guns,Rockets,Dynamite,etc appear from both robots*  
  
Lady Anime: * still looking (censored) off* FIRE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*robots fire at Bit leaving him to nothing but a pile of ash*  
  
Bit: *high-pitched squeaky voice* OUCH!  
  
Lady Anime: * now looking satisfied* Ok robots you can revive him now.  
  
*robots shoots some kind of laser that revives Bit to normal*  
  
Bit: * too frightened to say anything*  
  
Lady Anime: Now, Van you can answer the same question since I have taken care of that disturbance.  
  
GF Van: * looking very surprised while sweatdropping* Huh? Oh! um for the fanguys,the same answer as Bit because that method acually works especially with my boots.For the fangirls though, I would get in my Blade Liger and use the shield to go right through them but I wouldnt step on them or try to hurt them since for some reason fans cannot be harmed no matter how hard you try they are only slightly phased but never killed...d*** you fans and you immortal powers...  
  
Lady Anime: Ok.... The first point goes to Van because he didnt try to overpower the authoress and because his answer was quite reasonable.  
  
Bit: What!? thats not fair that point is mine!  
  
Lady Anime: *starting to get angry*Its my game show and who I choose to get the point is my desicion!  
  
Bit: ( that aint f****** fair,I deserve that point not that lyin loser because everyone knows that he would take each of those fan girls one by one and.......................)  
  
GF Van:( Alright! that went pretty smoothly because only I know that I lied about that fan girl thing because if I was tellin the truth then I would have said.....................)  
  
Lady Anime:Next question, What would you do for a Pappaya?(spelling?) (A/N: Like I said,these questions are not related in any kind of categorical order,they are just questions that I thought up in my head)Van.  
  
GF Van:I would be Lady Anime's personal servant for a week.  
  
Lady Anime: Van,you might lose this point because,if I wanted you to be my servant, I would force you to do so with my robots. Bit,same question.  
  
Bit: I would steal one from Leena.  
  
Lady Anime: Bit, I dont even think Leena eats pappaya's so Van,you get the next point also.  
  
Bit:What!? That is not fair!  
  
Lady Anime:*starting to get angry* Why is it that you must always question who I give points to is it some kind of disease?  
  
Bit: Acually, yes.  
  
Lady Anime: *looking surprised* OK, I really did not need to know that you have a dumb disease! *starts laughing uncontrolably*  
  
* GF Van starts to laugh out loud until Bit stuffs a pappaya down his throat*  
  
*Buzzer sounds*  
  
Lady Anime: *finally stops laughing*Since we have ran out of time I will now count the points,Bit has zero while GF Van has two so GF Van is declared the winner!  
  
Audience: Whistles,Applauds  
  
Lady Anime: Sorry Bit but you lose! I guess its from having that dumb disease! *from thought of saying that Lady Anime starts to laugh uncontrolably again*  
  
Lady Anime: *stops laughing*Well,since GF Van is the winner,you have a choice to either advance to the next chapter or compete for one of the prizes,what do you want to do?  
  
GF Van: I would like to advance to the next chapter(besides those prizes suck a**)  
  
Lady Anime: OK then Van see you in the next chapter!(shoot! what about those cookies I stole from Leena since that was the best prize he probably wouldve chosen that if he had survived my mystery game and I couldve put the blame on him but now....)  
  
Leena: *fuming* WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!!!  
  
Audience: *coughs Lady Anime*  
  
Lady Anime: *looking (censored) off* WHAT!! AUDIENCE,HOW COULD YOU AFTER ALL IVE DONE!!(just wait until I get my hands on those f****** traitors)  
  
Leena: *still fuming* SO!!! IT WAS YOU!! *points to Lady Anime*  
  
Lady Anime: *running from Leena trying to find robots which have disappeared all of a sudden...* OH MAN! *quickly* thatstheendoftheshowfornow!!! CIAO!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- Lady Anime:Well,that was chapter 2,I know it was kind of lame,but I didnt have any ideas whatsoever so I just made up what I could.But I would still like to know what you all think bad or good.Also, I do not hate or dislike Bit,I just wanted to make the story funny so I used him to add some comedic relief so dont take it personally.Also, please help me out here by sending in who you want the next two guest to be,three questions,who you want to win,do they choose to continue in the next chapter or participate in the mystery game, and the prize. Also,this chapter was quite short and it took me forever to update but if you all help me out I will be able to get the chapters online alot quicker because I now have a bad case of wrters block and I am being too lazy to update or even type the chapter for cryin out loud! Shame on me! *notices Leena running towards her with a sledgehammer* OH CRAP! UMM... BYE!!!!  
  
*Lady Anime runs out the building with Leena behind her yelling GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES NOW!!!! with a sledgehammer in hand* 


	3. Leena vs Zeek plus ALOT of chaos!

Lady Anime's Game Show  
A/N: To let everyone know in advance, this chapter might get a little out of hand if you know what I mean... ^_^ insanity straight ahead.... just wanted to let you know as a precaution.... well enjoy! ^_^  
  
Hooray! Yipee!Encore! ^_^ I have finally decided to update! This is an event people dont miss out! But seriously,this is chapter 3 comin at ya! But, before I start the fic,I have a few things to say which is of course about the fic. Since everyone who has been reading since chapter 1, I have the game show set up so that each character will have to answer the same questions,but around chapter 2, which is when I had my first guests who are susposed to be on the game show, is when I found out that doing that is very very hard for me to pull off,so from now on everyone is free to send in whatever questions they want for each character,which will be alot easier for me as well as allow you all to be able to ask more questions. Also, in the last two chapters,I have read reviews about the "language" in my fic so,I read through my fics and found that to be a very true, so thanks alot for those people who helped me correct that mistake. And last, to let everyone know, I do not even use "bad language" unless I am really really mad which is easy to do if you do something to get on my nerves^_^so,with all of that cleared up on to the fic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Lady Anime does not own zoids or any other anime for that matter because she has no money I dont even know how she gets those weapons or even those robots for that matter since she is dirt poor to afford something that cost that much... * continues going on and on telling all of Lady Anime's secrets until...*  
  
Lady Anime: *ticked off* WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!  
  
Disclaimer: *silence* umm... *starts to run* GOTTAGO!  
  
Lady Anime: * little tic marks around forehead* YOU BETTER RUN YOU LOUD MOUTH MONKEY!  
  
Angry Monkeys: OOH AHHHHH AHHHHH! *translation* How dare you compare him to us! *starts throwing bannana peels at the already p-oed authoress*  
  
Lady Anime: * evil blank stare* HOW DARE YOU STUPID MONKEYS THROW BANNANA PEELS AT ME! *takes out AMDG (angry monkey destroyer gun)* NOW FEEL THE WRATH YOU STUPID MONKEYS!!!! *fires the AMDG*  
  
Angry Monkeys: Ooh Ooh Ahh Ahh AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *translation* Were gonna die! Were gonna die! Were gonna die! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *the very long "AHH" Indicated that the monkeys were hit by the AMDG with preciseness by none other than Lady Anime*  
  
Lady Anime: *Unusually happy* Now that thats taken care of. Lets get on with the show! *puts down AMDG*  
  
Audience: * creeped out by the sudden change in personality*  
  
Lady Anime: *still unusually happy* Hey! Audience,what wrong, I'm not gonna hurt anyone *evil grin* (much...) (A/N: remember the ( ) means thought unless it has the A/N in it and I will not repeat that anymore so pay attention)  
  
Audience: *really creeped out but just ignores her and applauds slowly to get the phsyco host off their backs*  
  
Lady Anime: *still the same* Thats better... Now, lets start with the prizes they will be a liger zero model( A/N:I just got one and I loooooooove it! ^_^ ) , a zoids versus gamecube game (A/N: since I doubt the game will ever come to the U.S though...),and the last prize is a book on why authoresses should not overdo the "language" in a fic. I read it and now see where it got me!  
  
Audience: *no comment*  
  
Lady Anime: *why is she so happy* Now! todays contestants will be Leena Toros from Zoids NCZ and... Zeek from GF and CC of zoids of course!  
  
Lady Anime: Well since Zeek is an organoid and no one can understand him,I have a translator set up so we can understand everything Zeek says and even what he thinks.  
  
Disclaimer: *from out of nowhere* SEE! thats what I am talking about! How did she manage to get such an exspensive machine w/o any money.  
  
Lady Anime: * once again angry* How did you get back in here! ROBOTS TAKE THE DISCLAIMER TO THE DOOR AND MAKE SURE HE DOESNT GET BACK IN UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
* the Lady Anime Assistant Robots or LAAR forcefully drags the disclaimer out the studio*  
  
Disclaimer: NOOO! ( Oh great! first I have to disclaim this senseless fic,get sued by Nintendo,gamefreak,4kids,and by Ash and Pickachu for that little incident in chapter 1,my own boss kicks me out the studio,and on top of that,I am thrown out the building by robots that the authoress cant even afford, what next?) *notices some angry monkeys that spot him and start to run after him,catches him and starts to attack him* AHHHHHHHH ANGRY MONKEYS NOO NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE! AHHHHH!  
  
Lady Anime: *back to being unusually happy* well since that problem is taken care of, lets bring out our first contestant Zeek!  
  
* The LAAR (A/N: It doesnt take a genius to look back through the chapter for what that means) brings out a pokeball and tosses it to Lady Anime*  
  
Lady Anime: *lets just say she's in a good mood* Go! Zeek A' Chu *throws pokeball*  
  
*the pokeball opens up revealing Zeek in a yellow pickachu like costume*  
  
Zeek: * in a pickachu sounding voice* Raaaaawwwww! *translator* Zeek A' Chu!  
  
Lady Anime: *I am tired of typing this* Aww! thats so cute!  
  
Zeek: Raawwwww! Rawwwwwwww! Raaawww *translator* This costume is really lame!and on top of that I look like pickachu YUCK!  
  
*From somewhere in the audience...*  
  
Ash: * in a cast and wheel chair* How dare you insult my pokemon after what you did!  
  
Lady Anime*angry* How did YOU get in here!  
  
Ash: Simple! I just came in with my pokemon isnt that right pickachu  
  
Pickachu: *lets just say he's worse off than Ash...* PickaaaaaaaaaaaaaPiiiiiiiiiccccckkkkkaaaaaaccchhhhuu!!!!!!!!! *translation* Yeah! But thats not the point look at my tail its broken I barely survived that attack I dont deserve this maybe ash but not me...  
  
Lady Anime: * still angry* Okay so your saying you came into my studio audience after you insulted me!  
  
Ash and Pickachu: YES! Pickaaaaaa!!!! *translation* of course you idiot!  
  
Lady Anime: * blank evil white eyes* PIKACHU! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!  
  
Pickachu: * pikaaaaaaaa! *translation* Oops! I didnt know you could understand me! hehehehehehehehehe...  
  
Lady Anime: * she's pretty darn mad* TOO LATE! ZEEK! I COMMAND YOU TO GET THAT PICKACHU AND ITS NON-POKEMON CATCHING TRAINER WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zeek: RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH! *translation* YES! YELLOW POKEMON SUPRISE WITH A HINT OF LOSER TRAINER LEAVING THE STUDIO!  
  
*Zeek uses his tail which somehow transforms into a REALLY big hammer comes crashing on to the poke' intruders knocking thme out of sight*  
  
Ash and Pickachu: I AM GONNA TELL MY MOMMY WAAAHH!!!!!! PICKAAAAAAAA! *translation* I AM SUING YOUR ENTIRE FIC, YOUR CAREER WILL BE OOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Anime: *back to being unusually happy* Now thats taken care of LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: *freaked out by all of the events that have just taken place especially the happiness of the authoress* OH! UMM... Yaaaaaayyyyyyy! _ ;  
  
Lady Anime: *everyone knows how she is doing* Well now lets inroduce our next guess... *really evil grin* LEENA! ( This entire show will be payback for what you did in chapter 2 hahahahahahahahaha!!!!)  
  
Audience: * just forgets about the unusual behavoir of the authoress* WOOOOOHOOOOOOO! YAAAY!!!  
  
* Leena is taken from backstage onto the stage and directed to her seat by the LAAR*  
  
Lady Anime: *still happy* Welcome Leena! You have been chosen to be the next guess for the show along with Zeek!  
  
Zeek: RAAAAAHH! *translator* I will be able to beat you no problem this game is all mine!  
  
Leena: WHAT! There is no way your going to win I will win and thats final and if you got something to say then lets fight my Gunsniper against the Blade Liger you wont have a chance!  
  
Zeek: RAAAAHHHH! *translation* Fine! Be That way I was planning on destroying your worthless zoid after the show anyways!  
  
Leena: *evil blank stare* HOW DARE YOU CRITICIZE MY GUNSNIPER!!!!! ITS ON GET THE BLADE LIGER NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Anime: *pretty darn mad* HOLD IT!!!!  
  
Leena and Zeek: ..........  
  
Lady Anime: *tic marks on forehead* IF YOU THINK YOU WILL FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FIC/GAMESHOW YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING AND IF YOU DEFY ME YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE IN THE UNDERWORLD THAN ON THE GROUND WE STAND ON!!!!!! AND I AM NOT KIDDING ABOUT THAT!!! " _ "  
  
Leena and Zeek quickly stop bickering and run to their seats both muttering under their breaths untill...  
  
Lady Anime: *I have never seen anyone this mad...* QUIET!!!  
  
Leena and Zeek quickly shut up  
  
Lady Anime: *back to being happy,what an attitude change* Now LETS BEGIN THE GAMESHOW!!!  
  
Audience: * all faces are completely blank and silent not even the crickets are chirping*  
  
Lady Anime: Whatever... ( idiotic audience oh well at the end of the show it will be all over for them HAHAHAHAHAHA!!) Now everyone already knows the rules and stuff so lets begin. The first question is for Zeek: This question was sent in by K9( A/N: thanks for sending in the question! ^_^) Who do you have the hots for?  
  
( A/N: starting now I have set the translator on automatic so that I wont have to keep on flipping the switch.. hey! it hurts my hand! ^_^)  
  
Zeek: *blushing if organoids can blush...* actually I have the hots for Thomas, I mean he was the only one to come out and say " I love you" to me.  
  
Thomas: *from backstage* THERES NO WAY I AM IN LOVE WITH AN ORGANOID AND BESIDES THAT I WAS SAYING THAT TO FIONA!!! OOPS!..  
  
Fiona: *also from backstage* *looking confused* Do you really love me Thomas?  
  
Thomas: *wow! I never knew anyone could blush like that!* Umm... *quietly*yes I do love you Fiona  
  
Fiona: Well, if thats how you feel then I love you too! ^_^  
  
Thomas: *surprised* Really?!  
  
Fiona: Of course! ^_^  
  
Thomas: * I think that happiness couldnt be defined better than by looking at his expression right now...* YIPEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNEW IT IN YOUR FACE VAN! ^_^  
  
Van: *backstage*Show off...  
  
Fiona: Now Van be nice, I like you too ^_^  
  
Van: ( like not love... _; ) sure Fiona I know _ ;  
  
Fiona: Good! ^_^  
  
Lady Anime: *sleeping ,bubble coming from one of her nostrills*  
  
Audience: WAKE UP!!! _ ;  
  
Lady Anime: *startled* What! oh... umm STOP YELLING AT ME I WAS UP!  
  
Audience: Sure you were...  
  
Lady Anime: (thats going to make your pain even worse) I was so leave me alone! _ ; And Thomas get backstage! your not susposed to be up here until Chapter 4 sheesh... now where were we... Oh yeah Zeek, very confused organoid whatever... OK now Leena this question is for you: Sent in by Maelgwyn(A/N: I will use this question with Thomas too!) Why do you like Di- Bisons?  
  
Leena: Because of the sheer power baby!!! All the power!  
  
Lady Anime: Ok. First point goes to Leena because I wasnt put to sleep from that answer  
  
( A/N: That whole Thomas section was for all the Thomas/Fiona fans out there ^_^ )  
  
Leena: Ah Hah! there ya go you dumb organoid I got first point and I will win this HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Zeek: I AM NOT DUMB YOU ARE!!!  
  
Leena: *grabbing a baseball bat* You wanna run that by me again!!!  
  
Lady Anime: * p' oed * NO! ZEEK DOESNT AND IF YOU HIT ANYONE WITH THAT BASEBALL BAT YOUR POINT WILL BE TAKEN AWAY!  
  
Leena: * sulking* ok sheesh... ( _ ; OOHH! JUST WAIT UNTIL THIS ENTIRE GAMESHOW THING IS OVER LADY ANIME AND ZEEK WILL THEN GET WHAT'S COMING TO THEM I HOPE THEY ARE BOTH UP FOR SOME WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^_^evil smiley)  
  
Lady Anime: Good! Now Zeek your next question is if you could be another color besides red... what would it be?  
  
Zeek: Blue! because to me it signifies courage and strength but I am still okay with silver.  
  
Lady Anime: Good answer! now Leena, your question is if you could equip any weapon on the Gunsniper what would it be?  
  
Leena: It would be a charged particle gun! The more power there is the better it is for me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lady Anime: *sweatdropping* Umm... the next point goes to Zeek because Leena is starting to freak me out...  
  
Zeek: Ha! Take that!  
  
Leena: SHUT UP YOU STUPID ORGANOID!!!! _ ;  
  
Zeek: MAKE ME!!!  
  
Lady Anime: *evil blank stare* DONT START AGAIN!!!!!!!!! _ ;  
  
Leena and Zeek are silent  
  
Lady Anime: * happy again* That's better! now final question!! Zeek if you were allowed to become any of the characters from New Century Zero who would it be?  
  
Zeek: it would be Vega he's a cool pilot and he actually knows how to handle a zoid better than Van who just thinks he can win by depending on me I'm tired of doing the dirty work.  
  
Van: HOW DARE YOU AFTER I WENT INTO THAT HOT VOLCANO TO SAVE YOU!!!  
  
Zeek Well you wouldnt have had to go into the volcano if you didnt go and fight Raven when you knew you couldnt beat him!!!!!!!  
  
Van: HOW DARE YOU!!!! _ ;  
  
Lady Anime: *evil blank stare* NO ONE WILL RAISE THEIR VOICE DURING THIS GAMESHOW BESIDES ME! SO SETTLE YOUR PILOT ORGANOID MISHAPS AFTER THE SHOW IS OVER!!! _ ;  
  
Van: *under breath* is this any better...  
  
Lady Anime: * mustve woken up on the wrong side of the bed...* WHAT YOU JUST SAY!!! "_ "  
  
Van: Nothing... (besides that you need to take anger management...)  
  
Lady Anime: *still mad* THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!!! NOW GO BACKSTAGE!!  
  
Van goes backstage and everything finally calms down with Zeek and Van deathstaring each other  
  
Lady Anime: *happy again* well now thats over... Ok! the points have been counted up and the winner of this chapter is... ZEEK!!!!  
  
Leena: WHAT!  
  
Lady Anime: first off I dont know what you are whatting about because as the rules go, the player with the most points wins and if you could add Zeek got two points when you only have one and one plus zero is one and thats what you got which means you lost!! _;  
  
Leena: *evil blank stare* NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!!! _;  
  
Lady Anime: *evil blank stare* ARE YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME!!!!  
  
Leena: WHY YES I AM!!!  
  
Lady Anime: HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK LAAR!!!! *doesnt take a genius to go back and read*  
  
Leena: 0_0 hmm...  
  
The Lady Anime Assistant Robots come from backstage and grab Leena throwing her in an electric chair  
  
Lady Anime: Now! if you are to get out of hand again I will be forced to shock you! And I dont think we would want that now! ( well I know you wont but I do HAHAHAHAHAHA! )  
  
Leena: ....( THATS IT WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER FORGET ZEEK I AM GOING TO SEVERELY INJURE HER!!!! _ ; SHE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HOST A GAMESHOW AGAIN!!!)  
  
Lady Anime: Thats what I thought! well since as you all can remember ( A/N: probably not because I havent updated in what? a month now _; awww well...) Van had wanted to advance to the next chapter to try for better prizes and now that the winner has been announced we will begin!  
  
Audience: *completely freaked out* ummm... HORRAY!  
  
Lady Anime: well since this is the first time this has been done lets go over what will happen well the winner from the last chapter decided to go for better prizes this chapter and that person as we all know is Van and Zeek the winner of this chapter will face Van in a one question showdown to see if he can win a prize!! But because of this event we will not be able to have a mystery game but instead a mystery event will occur after the official winner and prize for the winner has been chosen!! Now!!! Here is the question and Zeek will answer first If you could travel anywhere on the Earth ( A/N: The gameshow takes place on Earth not Zi) where would it be?  
  
Zeek: It would be Japan because that is where I was originally created and because its the home of anime baby!!!!  
  
Lady Anime: Good. Now Van same question: If you could travel anywhere on Earth where would it be?  
  
Van: It would be anywhere where there are pappaya's because I am a Pappaya guy!  
  
Lady Anime: All right thats not actually a place but whatever.  
  
Jeopardy-like music plays in the backround while Lady Anime makes her decision...  
  
Lady Anime: All right! we have a winner decided! It is ZEEK!  
  
Zeek: HA HA! IN YOUR FACE VAN AND LEENA I WIN AND BOTH OF YOU LOSE!!!  
  
Van and Leena: HOW DARE YOU YOU INSENSITIVE ORGANOID!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Anime: HOLD IT!!!!!!! I STILL NEED ZEEK TO CHOOSE HIS PRIZE!! AND LEENA YOU GET SHOCKED FOR THAT SUDDEN OUTBURST!  
  
Lady Anime presses some button that shocks Leena  
  
Leena: *extra crispy*  
  
everyone stops yelling  
  
Lady Anime: Now Zeek what do you choose as your prize?  
  
Zeek: I choose the Zoid Versus game for Gamecube  
  
Lady Anime: Fine have it your way the game is yours. NOW!! Its time for the MYSTERY EVENT which will be the BOMB THROW!!!!  
  
Everyone in studio besides Lady Anime: 0.o;  
  
Lady Anime: *really happy but its not "good happy" but "evil happy"* (FINALLY ITS TIME TO GET REVENGE ON EVERYONE!! AND TO CAUSE GREAT PAIN!!!) The bomb throw is nothing too special except for me throwing bombs at everyone in the audience and the contestants now lets begin LAAR!!  
  
The Laar or Lady Anime Assistant Robots for those who are too mindless to remember bring some sort of mini flying thing with room for one person and attached to it is a bomb thrower (A/N: My own invention! ^_^) and gattling guns attached to it Lady Anime jumps in and fires rapidly at everyone and anything in the line of fire and then escapes through an escape hatch at the top of the building made exactly for these type of events  
  
Lady Anime: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was the mystery event and the end of the chapter hope to see everyone again and donations to rebuild the studio will be appreciated and R & R please! ^_^  
  
Next Chapter's Contestants:  
  
Thomas vs The Doc aka Doctor Toros  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Well that was Chapter 3.Took me FOREVER to get that one together and I hope everyone enjoyed it! To clear this before I get angry reviews I do not hate or dislike any characters that were in the fic and I do not dislike pokemon or other animes that were in here if I forgot to mention them but I dont think there were others. And last if you want your questions on the fic then everyone should already know how to and I will be more than happy than to add your questions to the fic well I think thats it and look out for chapter 4! ^_^  
  
After the gameshow...  
  
Leena: *sledgehammer aka the skull crusher in hand chasing Lady Anime who is running for dear life because the entire audience as well as the entire Zoids cast including Zeek are after the authoress* YOU WILL FACE THE DEATH TOLL AFTER WHAT YOU DID AND I AM THE EXECUTIONER SO PREPARE TO BE EXECUTED!!!  
  
Lady Anime: 0.0 ; I DONT DESERVE THIS!!! I DIDNT HURT ANYONE I AM INNOCENT!!! 0.0;;; AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! * running really really really fast*  
  
Leena: *evil smile that will spook even the devil* OH!! BUT YOU DO DESERVE TO BE HIT WITH THE SKULL CRUSHER OR ELSE IT WILL BE REALLY MAD AND I WOULDNT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN NOW WOULD I !!!  
  
Lady Anime: WELL YOU SHOULD BECAUSE HITTING PEOPLE WITH SLEDEHAMMER'S IS A CRIME NOT A RIGHT AND I COULD SUE YOU FOR HITTING ME!!! _ ;  
  
Leena: BUT THROWING BOMBS AT PEOPLE AND ELECTROCUTING THEM IS ALSO A CRIME AND IF ANYONE FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT THEN YOU WOULD BE GOING TO JAIL! SO I WILL GIVE THE PENALTY MYSELF WHICH WILL BE EATING SLEDGEHAMMER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lady Anime; 0.0; WELL HOW WOULD YOU FEEL KNOWING YOU HURT A FAN OF YOURS AND FROM WHAT I KNOW ONE OF THE FEW FANS OF YOURS!?  
  
Leena: _ ; I WOULD FEEL PRETTY BAD IF I HURT THEM!!  
  
Lady Anime: SEE!! _ ;  
  
Leena: THAT IS IF THE FAN HASNT DONE ANYTHING TO HURT ME!! BUT YOU HAVE CAUSED PAIN AND HUMILIATION WHICH WILL RESULT IN DEATH!!! *swings the sledgehammer aka "the skull crusher directly at Lady Anime*  
  
Lady Anime: * has been hit* @_@ owwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyy!!! This is veeeerrryy painful.. I... am.......st...ill....t..he....all.....pow...er...ful...Lad....Y...An..i...me ...... @_@ 


	4. Don't Mess with the FBI! MB's Gameshow g...

Mistress Bishounen:Hello loyal readers!!! *waves* welcome to this fic special that I have though up.................its going to be about what happened after chapter 3 of my gameshow....yup,fun ::laughs evilly:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *coughs and gasp for air* Anyways....as you all have *hopefully* noticed, I've had a name change from Lady Anime toooooo....Mistress Bishounen,horray! ::crickets chirp:: well...besides that, I also have a new hobby of abducting bishounen and putting them in cages...is it a crime,you decide! but just dont tell the cops! ok...the next topic in this completely useless authoress insert section...ummmm,read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: ::has a black eye:: Mistress Bishounen does NOT own...anything in this fic, besides herself and her idea's...::looks behind him and notices the angry monkeys running towards him:: O_O NOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!! ::high-pitched girly scream and runs away::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
at the gameshow studio after Leena vs Zeke....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*after the gameshow commotion,the aftermath is the studio being destroyed,as well as...an "accidental explosion" as Leena calls it...  
  
Mistress Bishounen: ca..ll..an..amb..u..la..nce.. ::falls unconsciously on the ground with a huge bump on her head and other small scratches::  
  
Leena: ::laughing maniacally with sledgehammer in hand:: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
*the entire studio has been destroyed with all the audience members either with bad bruises or minor cuts and scrapes on them*  
  
~somewhere else in the studio...~  
  
Van: ::is black from smoke and crying anime style:: ZEKE!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU!!! ZEKE!!! I DIDNT MEAN WHAT I SAID!!! ZEKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*while Van is crying Zeke is playing his new Zoids Versus Gamecube game on a portable Gamecube tv screen* ( A/N: where did Zeke get that from....whatever...lets continue.. )  
  
Zeke: Rawrrr!!! Rawrr!! Rawwrr!!!! ::he then laughs organoid style and sticks his tounge out at the screen:: ( A/N: currently the translator is turned off, it is not broken...because the translator is indestructable Mwahahahahaha!!!! )  
  
Van: ::turns around and notices Zeke, unharmed:: ZEKE!!! YOUR OK!!! ::Van runs over to Zeke and hugs him, while at the same time running over and breaking the portable Gamecube tv screen and the game::  
  
Zeke: _; RAWWRRR!!! RAWRR!! GRRRRRRR!!! (translation: YOU IMBECILE!! YOU BROKE THE GAME!!! I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT THE DEATHSAURER WITH THE TRIX RABBIT!!!) RAWR!? (translation: WHAT!? ::he sweatdrops, then runs over to the translator, which happens to be strategically placed where Mistress Bishounen is lying unconscious,causing Zeke to step on her, but he ignores her and turns on the switch::  
  
Mistress Bishounen: X_X .......................... ::Mistress Bishounen coughs painfully while a really tiny chibi Kenshin climbs out of her mouth and runs away crying:: ( A/N: WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?!?! )  
  
Zeke: ::looks freaked out by the bizarre scene but pays no mind to it and runs back to where he was standing, then notices that Van had been hugging him the entire time:: ummm,can you let go of me now...  
  
Van: ::sweatdrops and releases Zeke,then faints from loss of energy::  
  
~back at the scene of evil ness...~  
  
*Leena has stopped laughing,and also faints, dropping the sledge hammer on MB's head,causing her to yelp out in pain* (A/N: typing Mistress Bishounen every time is..time consuming,so MB is my name abbreviated )  
  
MB: will...th..e pain..eve.r en..d....::passes out unconscious::  
  
*Everyone in the studio has either fainted or is injured at this moment,then all of a sudden...*  
  
~At the Studio entrance...~  
  
FBI Agent 1: ::talking in a walkie talkie:: yes Mr. President, I wont forget the coke this time...over and out ::turns of the walkie talkie and looks at the four other agents behind him:: Ok men! this studio has been charged with illegal fiction publishing, and the owner is said to be armed and dangerous, preceed with caution and....PAY ATTENTION!!  
  
*The four other agents are watching the minature Kenshin run by them,still crying from before*  
  
FBI Agent 2: freaky....  
  
FBI Agent 3: very....  
  
FBI Agent 4: disturbing...  
  
FBI Agent 5: cute...*the other agents stare at him in horror* I mean...un- cute...ahem..  
  
FBI Agent 1: *getting very impatient from the other agents behavior* ITS...A...PINK COMMANDO BUNNY!!! *The other agents scream in terror, and turn to agent 1*  
  
FBI Agent 1: ::clears throat,obviously agravated:: dont make me have to use that again...now... *muffled sobs are heard* NOW WHAT!?  
  
FBI Agent 3: ::curled up in a ball, with tears streaming down his face:: why'd you have to go and mention that...you know I have nightmares...you know I do...they...they...were attracted to me!!! They kept touching me,and hugging me...with their furry bunny arms...the horror!!! the horror!!! ::rocks back and forth,mumbling about bunny hugs::  
  
*The other agents,besides number 1...nod their heads in understanding*  
  
FBI Agent 1: ::has a throbbing vein on his forehead:: I SAID, PAY ATTENTION!!! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!! (and I have a date in a few hours...IMAGUY25 seems like a very nice young lady...) (A/N remember..the ( ) without the A/N in front of it is thought....moving on!) NOW!!! WE ARE GOING IN!!! PREPARE YOURSELVES!!  
  
*Agent 1 kicks open the studio door, and finds the results of insanity inside the building.All the agents gasp, besides agent 3...who is still outside dealing with his bunny trauma*  
  
FBI Agent 2: This is...inhuman,what kind of mad person would do such a thing...what is that under my foot... *Agent 2 looks down and notices he is standing on the presently unconcious MB's leg. He whistles innocently and moves his foot,calling the other agents* I think I found the armed and dangerous owner...but she doesnt seem all that dangerous to me...  
  
*MB has a trail of drool coming from her mouth, as well as X'ed eyes and two huge bumps on the top of her head*  
  
FBI Agent 4: ::takes out a picture of MB, who is eating a plate full of cookies:: I took this picture when I found her at the bakery...disgusting might I add...but its definately her... ::he slowly shakes his head in disgust as the other agents handcuff the alread unconscious MB:  
  
FBI Agent 5: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ILLEGAL FICTION PUBLISHING,AND FOR THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE ZOIDS CHARACTERS!!..and...theft of a government indestructable translator...whatever... :: the other agents get the injured audience members and places them into seperate ambulance vehicles::  
  
FBI Agent 1: ::looking at the random Zoids cast members lying on the ground,besides the organoids...who are all playing uno::  
  
Ambient: ::puts down his last card:: Uno out!  
  
Shadow: ::has one more card:: I ACCUSE YOU OF CHEATING,THAT WAS NOT A NINE, IT WAS A SIX TURNED UPSIDE DOWN!  
  
Zeke: ::has three cards:: you idiot, it doesnt matter since it's the same color...  
  
Specula: ::has ten cards:: your all idiots, I dont even know why I agreed to play this with you all...  
  
Shadow: ::mumbling:: your just jealous cause your in third place....  
  
Zeke: Ha! I dont care because you lost anyways!  
  
Ambient: ::ignoring the others while doing a victory dance:: I'm the organoid, go Ambient,go Ambient, go Ambient! ::breakdances::  
  
Specula: ::shakes head in shame,from being surrounded by a bunch of idiot organoids::  
  
*The organoids continue to argue, give breakdancing a bad name, and feel sorry for them self,as the FBI Agents sweatdrop in confusion*  
  
FBI Agent 1: ::exasperated sigh:: why is it that everyone always ignores me...whyyyyy...  
  
*after an hour of arguing,blackmail,bunny trauma,and even more self pity, the Agents have managed to get all audience members,Zoids Characters,Organoids,Angry Mokeys,Paranoid Disclaimers,and the Insane,still unconscious Authoress, in their proper Zoo Cages,Ambulances, and Insanely Crazy out of control Institution vehicles,the studio was deserted,and the vehicles depart to their destinations.Thus begins a chapter in fanfiction history...that may go down in flames...from the authoress with a bazooka. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MB: And that ends chapter 4 of...Mistress Bishounens Gameshow. questions you probably have now are..who went where!?!? and will your lovable authoress survive!?!? find out on the next chapter....now..you are all probably wondering..what about the gameshow, is it the end..NO WAY...it will continue after this ....errrr...interesting side section here...I dont know how long this will be,but depending on how reviews go...*coughhintcough* will I decide...now...press the button....NO! not the cancel button...the review button....now...my loyal min...err...readers,press the REVIEW button!!! ::cackles evilly while creepy organ music plays in the background:: WILL YOU QUIT THAT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: huh..oh...::whistles innocently, and walks away from the organ::  
  
*MB sweatdrops and sighs,walking away* 


End file.
